Someday
by Darkness's Pure Angels
Summary: Recently, Kagome has had the strangest dreams, then she leaves with her greatest foe, after her destiny is revealed to the inu tachi, what now?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...if I did...I would be a way better writer!

It was that dream that she was having again…

_Someday we gonna rise up on that wind, you know_

She was running from something…or someone with him holding her hand

_Someday we gonna dance with those lions_

He grabbed her hand and they were flying up on a cloud, away from the attacks

_Someday we gonna break free from these chains_

She cried into his chest as he comforted her and stroked her hair…

_And keep on flyin', yeah_

And then they kissed as the moon light glowed down on them.

_They tellin' me it's all good just wait _

Then that golden attack came towards them and they descended

_You know you're gonna be there someday _

She held onto his haori and looked petrified looking in front of her as he held her with his left arm

_Sippin' on Jim Beam ok _

It was Inuyasha…he came out and threw another attack at them

_Gotta get these things one day _

They dodged easily but quickly was attacked again

_'Til then do another line you know _

He held her tightly as a whip came out of his right hand and went to Inuyasha

_Searching for that other high_

He told her to go and she ran and an attack came towards her

_Stop or I gotta steal then steal _

She looked in horror as it got closer and closer

_Kill or I'm gonna be killed _

She closed her eyes and then opened them and there she was in a garden..

_I got a sack in my pocket _

A flower was in her hair as he walked majestically towards her

_Conscious yellin' drop it _

She clutched her kimono nervously as she looked into his golden eyes

_You know we're gonna lose it someday _

For once, they showed emotion and she ran to him and cried

_And we tryin' to hold it all together_

He swooped her up and held her, cradling her as she cried and gripped onto his shoulder

_But the devil is too clever so _

She closed her eyes and opened them once again to be in another garden

_I'm gonna die, you gonna die_

He was fighting as she held two kids in her arms

_We gonna die someday one day I said _

He killed them and collapsed as she ran to him

_Someday we gonna rise up on the wind you know _

She unsheathed one of the swords and pointed them at him

_Someday we gonna dance with those lions _

It worked… and she closed her eyes

_Someday we gonna break free from these chains_

She opened them to find herself on a bed as they kissed passionately

_And keep on flyin', yeah come on _

She opened her eyes once more to be twirling in his grip and she was laughing

_Try to lie but it ain't me, ain't me _

Then she opened her eyes and she was back fighting with Inuyasha again

_Try to look but I can't see _

She was alone and he took out his sword

_Can't stop right now cause I'm too far_

She screamed at the top of her lungs and dodged the attack for she had no weapons on her

_And I can't keep goin' cause it's too hard _

She ran dodging the constant attacks

_In the day in the night it's the same thing _

She was hit and she fell down hard

_On the field on the block it's the same game _

She cried as she closed her eyes and opened them still revealing the same pain

_On the real if you stop then it's no pain_

She looked up to see Inuyasha towering over her

_But if you can't feel pain then it's no gain _

She mouthed words to him and he was enraged

_Rearrange and you change and it's all bad_

She got up and limped as fast as she could

_And you try to maintain but you fall back _

She was hit hard and got on all fours

_And you crawl and you slip and you slide down _

She tried to move and was kicked into a tree

_Wanna make it to the top better start now _

She looked up as the sword was brought down

_So I hold my soul and I die hard _

She tried to open her eyes and she couldn't

_All alone in the night in the graveyard _

She cried silent tears seeing a black void

_Someday one day I'm gonna be free_

Then she heard his voice

_And they won't try to kill me for being me _

She felt his anger and sorrow

_Hey someday _

She felt warmth and opened her eyes again

_Someday we gonna rise up on that wind you know _

They were on his cloud again

_Someday we gonna dance with those lions _

He held onto her as if he let go he would lose her

_Someday we gonna break free from these chains_

She closed her eyes and opened them again

_And keep on flyin' yeah _

She was watching the sunset leaning on him

_(guitar solo) _(had to put it)

They kissed as two children ran around playing

_If you know how this is _

She opened her eyes and a child ran up to her crying

_Gonna see it's not that easy _

She cradled him as he fell asleep in her arms

_Don't stop get it till it's done _

He was fighting again and was away

_From where you are or have begun _

She was determined to help him so she ran inside

_I said keep on try a little harder_

She closed her eyes and opened them

_To see everything you need to be _

She was launching a bow at a person

_Believe in your dreams _

She looked around and saw him gazing into the distance

_That you see when you're asleep _

He saw her and she smiled at him as he took her into an embrace

_Someday we gonna rise up on that wind you know _

She opened her eyes to find herself looking out the window with markings on herself

_Someday we gonna dance with those lions _

She saw two teenagers playing around with three babies and smiled

_Someday we gonna break free from these chains and keep on_

She felt arms wrap around her as she raised her hand to stroke his cheek

_Keep on, keep on, keep on flyin'_

They kissed again…

_right now _

She looked up at him, and him at her, and they both smiled.

Kagome woke up from her dream panting. "Kagome what's wrong?" Sango said in a whisper not to wake any one up. "What are you doing up?" Kagome whispered. "I couldn't sleep…" Sango said. "I had that dream again…it was more clear…longer…" Kagome said. "Who was they guy? You finally saw his face?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded slowly in a daze. "It was…Sesshoumaru" Kagome said as Sango gasped waking everyone up.

**TBC...**

Tai: Sorry this is so short but the second chapter will be longer I promise!

Pink: I'm writing the second chapter so hold your hopes down! (waves index finger at Tai while placing hand on hip)

Sesshoumaru: I still don't get the chapter…

Tai: It's called a poetic soul…something you don't have…

Sesshoumaru: I beg your pardon (grabs Tai by the throat)

Tai: need…air…

Alice: Did she say something

Kagome: Nope

Kagome, Pink, Alice: Ja ne!

Tai: air…

Sesshoumaru: (smirk)


	2. The end?

Last Time On Someday: _Kagome nodded slowly in a daze. "It was…Sesshoumaru" Kagome said as Sango gasped waking everyone up._

Someday

Goodbye, For Now

"IT WAS WHO?" The demon slayer screamed at the alarmed people around her. "Shut up!" Kagome said as she sweat dropped. She quickly turned around as she stretched her hands waving them frantically.

"Nothing's wrong! See? A rainbow of happiness!" The miko said as she formed a rainbow with her hands. "Feh. Well now that your all up, it's time to keep moving.." a certain hanyou with a fire rat kimono said as he jumped down from the tree he was resting on.

"Ah, already at it I see.. To where will we venture to?" Miroku said as he stood up from the sitting position he fell asleep in. Kagome and Sango all the while made sure the only thing remaining of the camp were the logs.

"There's a demon rumored to have a jewel so we're gonna find it.." Inuyasha said with a smirk as he started ahead of them. Shippo still asleep was in Kagome's grasp. "He asked where are we going not what are we going for!" Sango said as she tightened her hold on Hiraikotsu.

"Oh. It's in the western lands.." Inuyasha said as the two women stopped and only Miroku and Inuyasha were walking until they realized it was only the two of them.

"Kagome.." Sango said in a nervous tone. "Lets go.." She replied as they caught up with the two who were lecturing them. Kagome kept thinking about the dream.. What would happen if they ran into Sesshoumaru. How would she react..?

"And you need to- KAGOME ARE YOU EVEN BOTHERING TO LISTEN TO ME!" the furious hanyou said as Kagome snapped back into reality. They were all looking at her. "Hurry up you guys! We need to get that shard!" She said, breaking the silence as she marched forward.

"Lady Kagome… may I point out…your going.. North.." Miroku said for the others as Kagome turned around still clutching the kitsune. "Um, heh, heh, I knew that!" she replied as she turned around to follow the rest...

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Why are we patrolling again?" A small girl, seemingly 7 or 8 asked for the 20th time. Her lopsided ponytail was ruffled and her small hazel eyes hazed over with sleep. And also for the 20th time…there was no reply..

Sesshoumaru heard the girl, he just wasn't going to reply. He wanted that demon off his lands, as well as his half-brother and his idiotic friends. Those foolish and insolent dreams plagued his mind constantly and he finally found out who he was dreaming about. 'More or less a nightmare..' he told himself, snickering inwardly.

If the demon was gone, his brother would leave. If his brother left, he wouldn't see her. If he didn't see her? Well…he didn't think of something for that yet but oh, he would and he would soon. Finally, Sesshoumaru noticed his ward talking about food and sleep and yet again about the patrol.

"Rin.." He said as he glanced back at the girl, still walking. "Hai, milord.." Rin said. She knew it was her cue to shut up and follow him silently. A few more moments of walking and the taiyoukai stopped. Rin looked up as she noticed his gaze towards a bush and then at her. The small girl ran into the bushes as she peeked through to see what was happening.

A demon appeared in front of Sesshoumaru, eye's red and growling. It was in its true form and.. It was a bear demon.. The young lord cracked his knuckles with a smirk. He was in for catching some game..

"Hah! I told you it was here!" A voice said from across the field, catching everyone's attention. "Inuyasha, shut up!" Kagome said as she took her bow and latched an arrow to the string. Sango quickly unsheathed her sword. "Seems easy enough.." The demon slayer said as she stood next to Kagome.

Shippo now awake, stood behind Kagome's leg with his hand's glowing a dark green color. "I'm helping this time!" the kit said as Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsuiega and Miroku stood with his staff. The bear youkai set its sights back to it's first victim. The inu-tachi looked in questioning to see Inuyasha's half-brother, Sesshoumaru, standing in front of the bear.

The two full blooded youkai lunged at each other, smirking. Sesshoumaru used his poison claws first as he quickly tore down the bear's face. The bear growled as it turned to where his prey landed, in front of the group. "Let the pro's handle this!" Inuyasha said as he stepped forward.

"WIND SCAR!" echoed through the premises as the attack hit the bear youkai dead on, not killing it but knocking it down. "Kagome, where's the shard?" He asked as everyone looked at the girl. "In it's chest!" She said as the hanyou took off. Sesshoumaru stood watching and smirking. His half brother was a fool…

Inuyasha quickly ran to the fallen youkai and sheathed his sword as he let his claws glow. "IR-" And before he could finish, he was knocked back to where the group was. "Kagome!" Sango said as she ran forward with a sword of her arm. The priestess raised the bow and let her purification powers flow through the arrow.

"I don't have a good shot!" She said as Sango hacked at the demon's leg. Inuyasha stood up before he clutched his side in pain. "FOX FIRE!" also echoed through the forest as Shippo burned the youkai in it's shin. Before the other's could do anything, Sesshoumaru quickly used his poison whip and it wrapped around the youkai's feet as it fell down flat on it's chest.

He looked back at the girl who nodded understanding his silent message and drew the string back. As she released it, the arrow spiraled through the youkai just before it turned into ashes. Miroku frowned as they all gathered together. He didn't get to attack it!

"Arigato, Sesshoumaru-sama.." Kagome said respectfully as the taiyoukai inclined his head. They both stared at each other, as Inuyasha started about how not to interfere when he's attacking. Sango smirked at the two as Shippo and Miroku started to talk to each other about how slow Inuyasha is.

"and- WHY AREN'T ANY OF YOU LISTENING TO ME!" Inuyasha bellowed as they all looked at him. "Shut up.." Kagome and Sesshoumaru said in unison as Inuyasha started screaming at them. The two were yet again caught in each other's gaze. Questioning the other mentally as they ignored the hanyou.

Rin walked out of the bushes and Shippo and Miroku walked over to her and the three decided to talk about what happened since they last met. "Lord Sesshoumaru is also looking for a teacher for Rin." Rin said with a smile, snapping the two out of their gaze as everyone looked at the girl.

"I can do it.." Kagome said as she smiled at Rin, whose eyes widened in surprise as a toothy grin adorned her face. "WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY? WE HAVE JEWEL SHARDS TO HUNT!" Inuyasha bellowed as yet again, he was ignored. "Hey, that's a good idea.." Sango said as she smirked.

"You would be willing to teach Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Yea, I was planning on teaching Shippo anyways!" The miko replied with a smile. "Ah, wouldn't that help with your 'community service'?" Miroku also asked as Kagome's eyes lit up.

"Oh Sesshoumaru-sama, please hire me! Please! I'll do it for free!" Kagome offered. "I was going to pay you.." He told the girl amused at her antics. "I take the last statement back...please!" Kagome begged. "You will work as my ward's sensei.." He said as the girl started to jump and do her series of happy dances.

"You can only take the kit with you.." He also informed her as she stopped, her eyes widening. "Don't worry Kagome, we got the jewel shards covered…" Sango said as she patted her friends shoulder. "And I have Inuyasha covered.." Miroku said as he walked over to the seething hanyou who was still screaming at them.

"Yay! We get to play together!" Rin and Shippo said as they started to chase each other around laughing all the while. Kagome nodded as Sesshoumaru turned around and started to walk off. The two children ran behind each other as Kagome got her yellow bag and said her farewells to her group. Everyone replied except for Inuyasha who still went on and never noticed that she was even leaving.

"AND THAT'S- hey…KAGOME GET BACK HERE!" Inuyasha said as he started to run to the girl but instead was tripped over by Sango and Miroku hit Inuyasha's nape with his staff, knocking the hanyou out.

"So, I guess this is a new beginning!" Kagome said as they walked on, Shippo and Rin running around them as they moved forward. Sesshoumaru just nodded in agreement as they headed out on the beginning of their new adventures..

The End Of The Story

Hey, it's been fun writing…No I'm not serious…actually I might be serious.. It all depends on you, the readers! If you want me to continue please tell me..


End file.
